


Habits

by mikkimouse



Series: The Fluff Meme [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Another one for the prompt: “Would it be all right if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144882880320/for-the-fluff-would-it-be-all-right-if-i)

Derek raised his eyebrows. “I can honestly say I never expected you to say that.”

Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “What, that I want to borrow your clothes?”  


“No, that you want to borrow my clothes because they smell like me.”  


“Heh.” Stiles dragged a hand through his hair. “Well. You know, I’ve spent a lot of time around werewolves. Maybe some of your habits are rubbing off on me.”  


Derek walked over and kissed him gently on the lips. “You know you can borrow my clothes any time.”  



End file.
